


Head over Heels in Love

by Dascha



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife AU, Angst, Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff, Gang AU, Genderbending, Grief/Mourning, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Modern AU, Racebending, Romance, being human AU, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dascha/pseuds/Dascha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles dedicated to the pairing Kili/Ori. :3</p><p>Chapter 11: The morning after a night of passionate love making...<br/>Chapter 12: Fili, Kili and Ori drink too much Whisky.<br/>Chapter 13: Kili sees a woman with a shell-covered mask and is immediately enchanted by her.<br/>Chapter 14: Ori's death.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scribe's Book

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, that is why I apologise for any mistakes occuring in the texts in advance. Feedbacks and corrections are always welcome! :)

For some unexplainable reason, Fili woke up in the middle of the night. The fire glowed feebly in the darkness of the forest and everything around him seemed deeply asleep. Suddenly he noticed that Kili and Ori, who were together for the first watch, had disappeared. Fili was up in an instant and went into the woods to search after them.

It did not take him long to find the two dwarves. They stood among the ponies which were left grazing on a clearing near the camp. The blonde quickened his pace, wondering what his brother and the scribe would do out there, when he stopped in his tracks as he felt something was not in order. Spotting the writing utensils on the ground, Fili assumed that they had a fight earlier which Kili had won probably for he held a book in his hands and looked at it with his mouth and eyes wide open.  
Ori began to speak, but the blonde was too far away to hear him. Whatever it was, it had to be something unpleasant judging by the frightening look on his face and the way he kneaded his fingers.  
Kili, though, did not listen to him. He closed his mouth only to open it again as he browsed through the pages. Then, without warning, he shut the book with a loud noise, making the redhead wince, and threw it away. The scribe started to tremble violently, scarred by the prince who was rushing towards him with fierce determination in his eyes. Yet, instead of an expected punch, Ori was pulled into a hug and pressed at the raven’s body like he was dear life. He stood stark and stiff, unable to realize what just happened. Only when Kili murmured something in his ear, the palsy left his body. Hesitantly, Ori put his arms around the raven and buried his head in the other’s shoulder. 

Fili knew that this moment was meant to be private, a right which every couple was eligible for. However, he also knew that if someone else discovered them in this position, they would be facing dire consequences, since a romantic relationship between males was not accepted.  
The blonde had already presumed that his little brother had an interest in the same sex, though, he could not really comprehend why. Nonetheless, Kili was his brother and, come what may, brothers stuck always together. 

With a last glance at the pair, Fili returned quietly to the camp. Relieved that everyone was still asleep, he headed towards his bed roll and laid down, trying to not ponder about what he had seen moments ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely tagath has drawn a lovely picture for this drabble which you can find here: http://tagath.tumblr.com/post/45134541023/tagathsketch-from-the-very-lovely-story-the


	2. True Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.

A crash made Ori to look up from his book. Bombur laid on the remains of the table he had been sitting on earlier, covered with dumplings which he wanted to eat for dessert. The others roared with laughter and congratulated Bofur on his successful prank. Ori did not like that Bombur was teased because of his weight; yet he could not contain himself from laughing.

After calming down his eyes travelled over the company until they paused at Kili whose face shone like the sun thanks to the ‘funny’ scene before. It was the most beautiful thing Ori has ever seen, although he knew that many of his people would rather deny it because for dwarves, a true beauty should be stout, ginger and gifted by plenty of hair in order to make the most outstanding braids. The prince, though, was none of it. In fact, his appearance resembled an Elf in so many features that some folks would consider him ‘not typical’ or even ‘ugly’. Ori, however, neither shared this opinion nor cared about the looks of others. As a scribe, he learned that a book should not be judged by its cover. The beauty of a book laid between the leather garments, in the depths of the pages where one had to read through them to find it.  
Ori was able to look through the flesh of Kili’s body into the very core of his heart. There he found loyalty, sanguinity, stamina and a great deal of love for those he held dear. This particular face expression mirrored all these traits at once and that is the reason why Ori loved it so much. 

At this moment Kili happened to turn in Ori’s direction. He leant his head against the wall, locked the pipe between his teeth and gave him his famous smile. The scribe’s cheeks went red, but he refused to look away from such a beautiful sight.  
It was Kili who averted his eyes in the end. The prince assured himself that everyone was occupied before he took the pipe out of his mouth again and drew a heart over his chest with the mouth piece. That was too much for Ori! His face red like a ripe tomato now, the redhead wrapped the arms around his head ignoring Dori’s question what the matter was completely and was just happy that a dwarf like Kili would want a dwarf like him.


	3. Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Setting. Mafia/Gang AU. Angst. Smut.

The bed creaked every time Kili thrust into Ori. The sound echoed through the dark room and was accompanied by their moans which they were not able to hold back. Fortunately, they were alone, although the two men wished that someone would be there to interrupt their sinful coupling. 

Ori buried his face in the cushion, ashamed of what he was doing and the fact that he actually liked it. Never has he dreamt of betraying his friend Fili, especially not with his boyfriend who always meant the world to him. And never has he thought to fall in love with Kili when he finally could join the gang after attaining full age. Dori had always tried to warn him, had said that life in a gang was not only exciting but also dangerous if you made a mistake and put everyone at risk. Ori, though, did not listen. He was too eager to experience adventure after adventure like his other brother Nori to escape the boredom which dictated his life at all times. Now, the redhead wished that he had not ignored Dori’s warnings, for he was always right in terms of making bad decisions. 

Kili gritted his teeth as he quickened his pace, eliciting more moans from the young man underneath him. They were so sweet and erotic it nearly drove the raven mad. Who would have thought that this little swot could be naughty at all? He surely had had no idea, remembering the first time he had met Ori. But then, ‘naughty’ was what Kili preferred, simply because his nature called for mischief and he could not help but obey, even though it always got him into trouble. This time, however, he messed things up immensely. He cheated on the most important person in his life, the one with whom he was one heart one soul, the one who helped him out whenever something bad happened, the one he thought he would spend his whole life with. Yet, everything became suddenly unimportant when Ori stepped in Kili’s life and before they climaxed, the raven cursed his wild nature for making bad decisions.

They lay side by side, trying to catch their breath while avoiding looking at each other. It was wrong. It was so wrong. It should have never happened. They knew it. But they did not know how to suppress feelings, not to mention how to keep them from boiling over. Ori turned his head to face Kili who reciprocated the movement and the two men stared in each other’s eyes to find an answer to their unspoken question, not willing to accept the answer both already knew.


	4. Dark Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Lana Del Rey's song "Dark Paradise". Death. Mourning. Angst.

Ori felt like he had been falling in a dream. He and Kili spent the beautiful summer morning in bed and exchanged caresses, not caring for the others who might already wonder why they were not coming downstairs. This was a moment which both could seldom enjoy because the rebuilding of Erebor occupied them to the fullest and left no time for intimate togetherness. Kili rubbed his small nose against Ori’s generous one while running a hand through the reddish beard that he admired so much. The little scribe moved closer into the warm embrace of the prince’s arms, loving the gentle touches to which he could get used to and the prospect of waking up next to him every morning after finishing the reconstruction. Suddenly Kili withdrew himself a little, yet only to put their foreheads together and whispered words of love to him which made Ori smile like a fool. The redhead was about to return the confession when a sudden shiver jerked through his body.

In an instant, he sat up bolt upright. It was dark and cold in the room and the only light came from the moon that was shining through a gap between the curtains. Being short of breath, Ori turned his head to the side to find an empty and untouched place. His eyes gazed to the chest by the window where a broken bow lay upon it. Kili’s bow. Tears ran down the little dwarf’s cheeks, realising that this sweet moment was nothing but a dream in the end. 

Ori cried silently into the night. A year had passed since the Battle of Five Armies, but the pain of his loss never vanished since then. He wished that he would have never woken up, for only in his sleep they could be still together and no-one would bother them ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what Tagath has drawn! It is so beautiful! *_____*
> 
> http://fuckyeahorilik.tumblr.com/post/51819621707/tagathsketch-quick-coloured-doodle-inspired-by


	5. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU. Angst. Mention of smut. Mainly Fili (25 years) and Kili (23 years). Implied Fili/Bilbo and Kili/Ori.

The door was opened as silently as possible. The young man slipped through the small gap between the door and the frame, not wanting to wake his little brother with whom he shared a flat. After all, it had been his turn to wash the dishes, clean the bathroom and phone their mother today, which he had not done obviously and left to Kili who was certainly not amused about it. That is why Fili did not want to deal with him now, not after a wonderful evening like he had a few hours ago. So he tried to make no noises while putting off his jacket and shoes. Unfortunately, his brother’s hearing was abnormally well and it did not take long until the light was turned on and an angry Kili appeared at the other side of the corridor.  
  
“Fili! Where have you been, man!? I tried to get through to you, but you didn’t answer your bloody mobile phone!”  
“’M sorry! I… I met a few fellow students to talk about a project we are supposed to do in one of my courses. It was a… a spontaneous meeting.”  
“Yeah, this is the same story I told mum. Now, I want to know the true story. Where have you been all the time?”  
“Blimey, Kili! Why are you still up?” Fili cursed and walked to the kitchen where he took a bottle of water to satisfy his thirst. The previous…  _activities_ were quite exhausting, yet the blond would not mind to die of thirst just to stay longer in his lover’s warm embrace and breathe in his wonderful smell.  
“It doesn’t matter why I’m still up! Don’t evade my question!” Kili called angrily, following his older brother to the kitchen.  
“I might be a little dense, but I’m not blind, you know! And I can see very well what’s going on here!” Fili put the bottle down and turned to glare at the raven.  
  
“You were with him _again_ , weren’t you!? With Mr Baggins?!” he said when the blond did not make an attempt to answer. Fili sighed and turned away. This was the situation he wanted to deal with tomorrow or rather later after a quick glance to the clock which told him that it was nearly one in the morning. Rubbing a hand over his face, he turned around again and tried to walk past his younger brother.  
“It’s late, Kili. I’m tired and I want to kip now…” Kili, though, did not let him pass. He grabbed his upper arm and dragged the other man in the kitchen again.  
“Fili! You can’t do that! You can’t bloody  _shag_ our don, for Christ’s sake! I know he is a great fella and everyone loves him! But- Bloody hell, it isn’t _right_! If someone finds out that-“  
Fili tore himself away from his brother’s grip and yelled at him: “Don’t give me that shite! Don’t you dare to talk about what’s right or wrong! Your relationship with Ori isn’t right either! Tell me! How old is he, huh? Sixteen? Fifteen?”  
  
Kili averted his eyes, mumbling something similar to “seventeen in a month” which Fili ignored completely because it did not hide the fact that his little brother dated a minor. They knew that they both were in big trouble if anyone would dig up their secret. He did not want to think of what would happen to Bilbo, for he would be worse off of them all. However, Fili could not stop coming back for more. Neither could Kili end the relationship between him and his beloved one.  
“It isn't _just_ a bloody fuck... I love him.” The blond whispered. “I love him so much that I want to spend every moment of my life with him.  _You_ of all people should understand it. You’re in the same boat as me.” An awkward silence took over the whole room and the young men’s faces were grimaced with guilty conscience. Then the raven nodded, though still averting his brother’s gaze.  
“Yes” he finally said “I do understand it.”


	6. The Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Hurt/Comfort. Fili is a sympathetic brother again. :)

There was no kiss to feel the other’s breath, no hug to feel the other’s warmth and no look to assure that the other really was unharmed after the perilous encounter with the stone giants. The fact that their secret could become known to the company was as dangerous as the stone giants themselves, which is why they tried to be content to sleep near each other, knowing that the other was still alive.

Ori laid sideways on his bedroll, staring at the ground, when suddenly, Fili turned around to him and delivered a message of worry, relief and love from Kili. The ginger smiled warmly, tears forming in his eyes, while he listened to the words which the blond recited in low voice, so that the others did not wake up. It was nice to have a friend like Fili who did not mind what he and Kili were and that they love each other like a man and woman did.

The blond prince turned to his brother, who was eagerly waiting to hear about his beloved one’s condition. Although the raven was grinning like a fool while listening to Fili, he still could feel the fear in his heart when he believed that the stone giants would have crushed the one he treasured most in life.  
Relieved and grateful for his support with Ori, Kili put his forehead on Fili’s and thought that he could not wish for a better brother than him.


	7. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tagath requested BOFA in which Ori dies instead of Kili. Thank you, Tagath, for making me cry! :´D Though, I hope you will like this drabble, even if it is a modern version of BOFA which was inspired by the FF "Collateral Damage" by bodysnatch3er.

Bullets were flying through the air and crashing against everything that came in their way. People were screaming for fear of dying or in pain when got shot by one of these death slugs. Between the cacophony of screams and weapon firing, he could hear someone yelling at him to take up arms again, but Kili was neither able to recognise the voice nor to continue shooting. His attention was directed to Ori who lay on the cold floor, stained with blood and breathing hard.  
  
He was dying.  
  
“Why have you done this? Why have you jumped between me and the bloody bullet!?” the raven cried as he searched for something to stop the bleeding. When he found nothing, he looked helplessly at Ori’s face which started to pale.  
  
“WHY HAVE YOU BLOODY DONE THIS?” Kili cried again, feeling desperate and angry at the same time.  
  
The ginger watched him silently a few seconds until he moved his lips to answer: “Because… I… I love you.”  
  
“What!?” exclaimed the other. It could not be. “Wha- how- why- what are you talking about?”  
  
Ori closed his eyes and swallowed hard, tasting his own blood on the tongue.   
“I… I don’t… know. I… I hate my-myself… for it… because you don’t… deserve it! Always u-using me for… doing your… assignments and… such…” Tears began falling down his cheeks. “But I… can’t help… myself… It happened… didn’t ask… me…” And with a last, painful smile Ori died eventually.  
  
Kili stared at the other man’s lifeless form; his mind paralysed by the secret revealed to him and the death of a person he _thought_ he had known since they were children. The quest brought many things about his uncle, the family and life in general to light which threatened the young heir’s safe world to fall into thousand pieces. Nothing of the stories he was told were true and many of the things he had done were actually not permitted.  
Now, Kili realised that life was a twisted bitch, fondling you like a lover first and making you pay afterwards.


	8. A Light in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being Human AU. Hurt/Comfort... Again. I am sorry. It seems that I am not able to write happy stories. v_v

It was the morning after the full moon. Ori would soon arrive from the woods where he spent the whole night, hiding from any human beings in order to prevent himself of killing them. 

The transformation would always leave him very exhausted and sleep deprived, but the worst part of it was the miserable feeling that the boy could not do anything to stop turning into a werewolf the next month and the months afterwards until his life would finally come to an end.  
Every time Ori returned home Kili could hear him locking in his room and crying in the cushion. Although the ginger tried to be as quiet as possible, for vampires have an increased sense of hearing, the raven was able to hear everything that happened in the room at the end of the corridor. 

Kili knew how hard it was to adjust to the new way of life and decided to help Ori because he had no one left in this world anymore. Everything was taken from him by a group of vampires who thought themselves superior and therefore, did not care about the lives of humans. 

He was sitting on the stairs, when the door was opened and Ori entered the house, looking as expected: horrible. A pale, scratched face with blood-shot eyes frowned at the raven after noticing him, asking why he had already been up in these early hours. Kili did not say anything; he lifted his arms instead and opened them for a hug, smiling warmly at the other. Ori hesitated first before he dropped the bag and keys and stumbled forward. He fell into the vampire’s embrace, pressing himself hard against the welcoming body as if it were dear life. 

A hand stroked his head like a mother’s, soothing her little frightened boy after having a terrible nightmare. He wished it were a nightmare, something he could forget after waking up. It was not like that though, but Ori was glad that he had someone who would lend him a shoulder to cry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ori was kidnapped by vampires who wanted to see him fight a werewolf in a cage fight. He managed to kill the werewolf with a knife but was bitten during the process. And this is how he became a werewolf.


	9. What would you not do for your children?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Finally! \^0^/

“Adad?”  
“…”  
“Adad?”  
“…”  
“Adad!”

Kili opened lazily his eyes as he felt a gentle touch on his arm. A small figure stood in front of him, holding something akin to a book in his arms and staring up to him with slightly fearful eyes as far as the raven could see in the darkness of the chamber.  
“Kiri?” he asked sleepily and sat up to lit a candle on the bedside cabinet. “Why aren’t you sleeping? It’s almost midnight!”  
The dwarfling ducked his head before he looked up apologetically, clutching the book, which was almost his seize, tighter against his chest. It was a sweet sight that resembled Ori very much; the only visible thing his son inherited from him was the messy hair.  
“I-I could not sleep... I-I want to know how the story ends.” Kiri whispered, smiling shyly.  
Kili suppressed a groin. It was late and he wanted to sleep so bad because the previous day was exhausting due to patrols, trainings and court meetings. And technically, it was Ori’s task to read to Kiri, because his readings were much more interesting than Kili’s. Unfortunately, his husband worked at the moment, copying a book for a bloody dwarf lord from the Iron Hills which left him no choice but to overtake this task. So, the big raven lifted the little raven (including the book), put him under the blanket and browsed to the page where the marker was. Then, he began to read. 

Shortly after two in the morning, an exhausted Ori returned to his and Kili’s bedchamber. He slid in quietly and stopped midways as he caught sight of the scene before him: Kiri was frowning over his story book while Kili was snoring lightly next to him.  
“Kiri?! What’s happening here?” Ori asked disbelievingly.  
Kiri ducked his head again before looking at his Ada with an apologetic look, a small smile on his lips.  
“I couldn’t sleep because… I wanted to know the end of the story…” he whispered to not wake Kili. “Adad started to read but fell asleep… and then I tried to read the end by myself.”  
Ori knew he had to scold Kiri for not sleeping, yet the ginger could not do that, simply because he would have done the same thing when he was a child.  
“All right! I’ll read the end to you” he sighed. “But afterwards you will go to bed! Understood?” Kiri’s eyes widened with amazement like Kili’s when he was excited while nodding eagerly in agreement. Ori chuckled about his son’s reaction as he lifted him (including the book) and blew the candle off. Before they left the chamber, the ginger bent down to place a kiss on his husband’s forehead for the effort to make their son happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You tried, Kili. xD
> 
> Kili is Adad and Ori is Ada. In "Lord of the Rings - The Fellowship of the Ring" Gimli says that Ori uses Elvish signs in his writings. So, I decided that Ori taught Kiri to call him 'Ada' because the dwarfling was supposed learn the Elvish language and for the sake of distinguishing his two fathers. :D
> 
> P.S.: If you come up with a better title than mine, feel free to contact me. I had no idea how to name this drabble.


	10. The Warrior with a Flower Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my contribution to today's "Fem!Slash Friday". It is... Well... A bit cracky! :D I tried to write humour, but I think I failed in the middle of the process. :/ 
> 
> Warnings: CRACK (or humour?). Out of Character: Kili is Tauriel (sort of). Genderbend. Dwarves are elves. Romance. Fluff. Slightly angst.

Laughter echoed through Rivendell forest, like birds singing on the very first day of spring after a long winter. Elf boys and maidens were dancing between the trees in beautiful garments with their hair flowing in the wind and glowing gold, ginger and black in the morning sun. Upon each of their lovely heads lay a flower crown made of the most colourful flowers that could be found in the Valley of Imladris.  
  
From a land far to the West, where flowers were valued as highly as music for elves or gold for dwarves, they came, spreading like fire across Middle Earth and capturing everyone’s heart in a blink of an eye, especially the young ones’.  
  
Kili’s thoughts, however, were of a different kind: ‘ _What a load of orc shite!’_ followed by _‘Dear Valar! Please, let the sun fall down this instant and burn all these wheels of madness to ashes!’_ crossed her mind while her narrowed gaze traced a group of young maidens making fools of themselves. For this happened to people when they wore flower crowns: Like a sickness of the mind they turned a decent person into a giggling creature which jumped around and sang _‘I feel pretty and witty and bright and I pity anyone who isn’t me tonight.’_  
  
As the captain of the royal guard, Kili was an important person who required respect and obedience. If people saw her wearing a flower crown, she would lose all the credibility as a warrior and people might start to disobey her and demand a new captain although the elf had already proved her worth. Then, she would be nothing more than an ordinary princess, condemned to live a boring life at the court.  
  
Her brooding was suddenly interrupted by a shadow appearing in the corner of her eye. Without thinking she grabbed the sword buckled at the side of her hip, ready to defend herself from any attack. Yet, instead of attacking, the newcomer let something fall on the raven’s head.  
“What-”, she exclaimed confused.  
  
Kili glanced up to find Ori, the scribe of Rivendell, smiling down at her. Unfortunately, she was wearing a flower crown, too and the princess grimaced as she realised what was lying on her head.  
“What’s with the face, my dear? Is something the matter?” the ginger asked worried as the young elf sat down on the trunk on which Kili was sitting.  
“It is nothing, my love” she answered grimly. “I am just not fond of these flower crowns. I thank you for your present; though forgive me if I will not wear it.” Ori looked astonished.  
“May I ask you what the reason for your hatred is? I think you look very lovely with a flower crown.” The scribe said tentatively, a small smile on her lips to reassure the other.  
“I am a warrior. And warriors do not look _lovely_ or _beautiful_. They must not! If they do, they will be an easy prey for enemies.” Ori’s smile vanished. She looked down at the crown for a moment and understood the princess’ troubles eventually.  
“Well, I think a warrior can look beautiful, _too_. Especially a _female_ one. For fierceness and beauty is a dangerous combination, you know…” The Ginger mused when taking the crown from the warrior’s hands and placing it back on her head. Kili turned wide eyed to a smugly looking Ori. It was an interesting thought the other had uttered: Being a female and an attractive warrior might lure enemies to believe that they could take them down easily. It often happened that armies lost battles for underrating their enemies. After contemplating Kili stretched her lips to a smirk and nodded in agreement.  
  
“I like your way of thinking.”  
  
Then, she took Ori’s chin between her index finger and thumb and gave her a soft kiss while trying hard to ignore her brother who was jumping like a drunken elk behind them and singing _‘I feel pretty and witty and bright and I pity anyone who isn’t me tonight.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional information: Kili is the princess of Greenwood. She accompanied her uncle and brother to Rivendell to renew some old treaties.
> 
> It was a struggle to write this drabble because no matter how I was phrasing things, it sounded just bad to me. :( But I hope you liked the idea anyway. :)


	11. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of smut. Kili and Ori are female elves again. OoC. Sad ending. It can be read as a continuation of the last chapter "The Warrior with a Flower Crown".

They were lying on the wet grass, cooling down in the chilly dawn of the approaching day. Their bodies still pressed together and eyes wide shut, both elves calmed down from their passionate love making a few moments ago. No sound leaked through the trees of the Valley of Imladris; only their hard breathing could be heard, which, after every heartbeat, subsided and melt with the silence of the forest.

Sunrays began to peek through the branches, enlightening the place where the two lovers were still merged together like strands of hair combined to one big plait. Their garments lay forgotten on the ground. For elves did not feel the cold and if they would, the warmth of another body would be sufficient to prevent them from shivering.

When the first bird began singing, Kili opened her eyes and let out a sigh.  
“What is the matter, my dear?” asked Ori quietly.  
“We have to return soon. In no more than a few hours my uncle will approach the journey back home. I need to be prepared by then”, the brunette answered gravely while stroking the ginger’s thigh. Ori did not say anything at first. It had never been easy to part from one’s beloved, especially when one knew that they could not see each other for centuries again. The only thing that left was the memory of time spent together, until the day would come on which they could recreate them.

“If you ever feel lonely”, Ori whispered in Kili’s ear, “think of this moment” and planted soft kisses along her jawline. The princess hummed in agreement, enjoying the caresses one last time before they had to head back to the palace.


	12. Gay Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Minors drinking alcohol. Attempt at humour. dub-con?

No one knew who started it first. How could they? They stole three bottles of Thorin’s best Whisky and finished all of them in a short time! It’s a miracle that they didn’t pass out after such a huge amount of alcohol!  
  
Anyway, considering the boys’ reputation, it was Fili’s or Kili’s idea to play ‘gay chicken’.  
  
(Yes, _this game_!)  
  
And as always, poor Ori had to suffer from the Durin brothers’ shenanigans.  
  
This was the reason why he said in front of the dark haired boy, eyes squinted, face as red as a tomato and hands firmly clenching the sleeves of his cardigan as he prepared himself for being kissed by a guy. Kili, on the other hand, tried to hide his grin. His face only inches away from the other’s, he was waiting for Ori to open his eyes to have him seeing the brunet leaning in.  
  
(This little bastard!)  
  
After several minutes of intense silence, the other little bastard (namely Fili) grew tired and decided to speed up the ginger’s preparation process. With an evil grin on his lips, he quietly settled behind Ori. He winked at his brother before he stretched his arms, pretending to yawn when his actual purpose was to push Ori into Kili.  
  
And finally, their lips met!  
  
Now, it was Kili’s turn to close his eyes while poor Ori snapped his open with shock. (It was his first time kissing a guy after all!) The kiss, though, didn’t last long. Ori quickly withdrew from the other boy and buried his face (which was even redder than before) in his hands, too embarrassed to look at any of them.  
  
Thereby he didn’t notice how Fili high fived Kili which the latter returned with his famous smile that remained for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by Kaciart's little comic "Gay Chicken Fili Kili Style" (http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/40659689861).


	13. The Mermaid's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venice/Carnival AU. Dark Fantasy. Fem!Ori. OoC.

The sound of heels hitting the brick covered ground echoed through the dim streets of Venice. She was near. He could feel it. Kili quickened his space, veering more and more away from the lively centre, where the annual carnival took place, to the deserted outskirts of the swimming city.

He needed to find her.  
He _had_ to find her.  
The woman with the shell-covered mask.  
  
It didn’t matter that he had left his lady friend in the middle of a dance or that he had intended to ask her to marry him. It all did not matter anymore when the ginger haired enchantress had appeared out of nowhere, casting a spell on the young man the moment he laid his eyes on her.  
  
She led Kili deeper and deeper into the maze of houses, the click-clacking of her shoes the only signpost he had to prevent himself from getting lost. Then, the sound disappeared all of sudden. Panic was rising in him and he began to run, only to stumble upon an object moments later. It was one of her shoes. A few metres further he found the other one. And then her dress.  
  
She was leaving clues of what to expect at the end of his treasure hunt.  
  
The panic faded away and gave way to excitement. Like a madman Kili ran the street down, turned into a shadowy alley and abruptly stopped in the tracks. There he saw her: Naked as God made her, she descended the stairs disappearing into the dark water of the cannel. Her skin seemed soft to touch; her long hair smoothly fell around her slim frame and as she turned, she revealed big brown eyes calling him to follow her.  
  
And Kili obeyed.  
  
He crouched down in front of her, eyes firmly fixed on her face, too mesmerised by her beauty to notice anything else. The woman put her arms around his neck and pushed herself up to give him a passionate kiss which blazed up desire in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“Let me love you” the raven breathlessly whispered against her lips.  
  
He needed her.  
He wanted her _so badly_.  
  
She smiled and tightened her grip.  
  
“You should have stayed with your companion, you foolish human.”  
  
Before Kili could comprehend what she just said, he was pulled by her into the water.

  
~*~

  
He had never been seen again. The only thing that had been found in this place was a mask covered in shells.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE'S A MAAAAANEATER  
> WISH YOU NEVER EVER MET HER AT ALL


	14. Lay down your sweet and weary head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterlife AU. Death. Hurt/Comfort.

The sound of drums is still echoing in his ears when he wakes up.

_Dum, dum_

He remembers dwarves desperately screaming, swords and axes clashing together and vicious laughter coming from the ever approaching enemy.

_Dum, dum, dum_

There was a chamber where they had been hiding. All in vain. For the enemy had already surrounded them. There was no way out.

_Dum, dum, dum, dum_

He was a scribe. His task was to record everything that had been happening on the expedition to Moria. And that he did. Trembling fingers tried to make notes of every moment of this living nightmare, in hope someone would find it and take it to Erebor. To his brothers.

_Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum_

Suddenly, the door crashed. A black flood poured into the chamber. The enemy was stabbing, slashing, slaughtering until no dwarf stood anymore. He remembers pain in his chest. His breath hitched, his heart stopped beating and then, darkness was upon him.

**_Dum._ **

.

.

.

“Ori.”

Ori snaps his eyes open. He lies on a white surface, which is neither hard nor soft.  
  
Comfortable. It is comfortable.  
  
Warmth flows through his body, letting the pain and fear disappear. He turns his head to the left and looks up to a familiar face.  
  
“Kili…?”  
  
The dark haired prince smiles his famous smile and nodded in response.  
  
“You’re safe now, Ori. You’re safe. Nothing bad will ever happen again.”  
  
He leans down to press a soft kiss on the ginger’s forehead. The touch is light, hardly to feel, but it is enough for Ori to forget the sound of drums completely. Then, realisation slowly unfurled in his head.  
  
He is dead.  
He is in the Hall of Waiting.  
For Kili died in the Battle of Five Armies.  
  
Oddly enough, Ori doesn’t mind. In fact, he feels contentment rising inside of him, a feeling which he didn’t experience for many a year.  
  
“I’m glad, Kili. I’m _so_ glad” he answered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lay down your sweet and weary head,  
> Night is falling, you have come to journey’s end.
> 
> Sleep now - Dream of the Ones who came before,  
> They are calling from across a distance shore.
> 
> Why do you weep? What are this tears upon your face?  
> Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away.
> 
> Safe in my arms, you’re only sleeping.


End file.
